thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Yekaterina Sokolova-Lebedeva
Katie Sokolova-Lebedeva Member of the Fifth Cohort ~ Roleplayed by Rabbitty ~ Yekaterina Yuliannaovna Natalyaovna Sokolova-Lebedeva (Екатерина Юлианнаовна Натальяовна Соколова-Лебедева), born Zhanna Vorobyova (Жанна Воробьёва), known as Katya (Катя) and Katie, is a 15-year-old Russian/Oregonian demigod, daughter of Aquilon. History Zhanna Vorobyova was born in Russia. Her mortal parent, Elena Vorobyova (Елена Воробьёва) was young, poor, and in no possession to raise a little girl, so Zhanna was given up for adoption. Little Zhanna lived in a Russian orphanage until she was almost 6. Then, her lucky day came. Two Russian-American women adopted her, Natalya Lebedeva (Наталья Лебедева) and Yulianna Sokolova (Юлианна Соколова). Yulianna had been born in Russia too, but moved to America as an adult, while Natalya had been born in America of Russian decent. When she was adopted, her new moms changed her name to Yekaterina Sokolova-Lebedeva. She was taken to America, just in time for her 6th birthday. At the orphanage, her favorite story was one about Anna Pavlova, and often told herself that if she ever got adopted, she'd be a ballerina like her. So she asked her moms if she could take dance class, and they signed her up. Katie loved it. Of course, most little girls take ballet at some point, then move on to some other interest. Not so with Katie. She stuck with it. She didn't do so well in school, with English being her second language, and being dyslexic. She didn't have any friend there either (her ballet friends went to a different school). But she had good parents and ballet was good, so it evened out. Katie always find school unpleasant but never deadly. That all changed. When she got home, she told her moms but they didn't believe her, and thought she was just being dramatic. But she was so upset that they agreed to take her out; it was almost summer anyways, missing a week and a half would be ok. For the next year, her ballet teacher suggested independent study, so she's have more time for dancing. Katie got so upset at the idea of going back to school, so her parents agreed. That summer after that, they took a road trip to California, and when she was there, wolves came. They led Katie to the wolf house, and from there Lupa sent her to camp once she thought she was good enough. Personality Katie keeps to herself, quiet, brooding. She don't dislike people but she doesn't need them either, she does fine by herself. She's rather reserved, to put it nicely, or cold, to be honest. She's a perfectionist, and very self-critical, always pushing herself to the limit — it doesn't matter if no one else expects if of her, she expects it of herself. Most stuff Katie just brushes off, but when something does upset her she gets really hurt. Appearance Katie has long, straight, fair blond hair. Her eyes are a light, minty green. Katie is short, and of a slender build. She is surprisingly flexible and strong, from dancing. Ballet has made feet battered, blistered, bloody and callused. On her forearm she has a Roman tattoo, the letters SPQR, a symbol of her father and one line, for her year of service in the legion. Relationships At Home= |-| At Camp= Gallery Yekaterina5.jpg Yekaterina3.jpg Yekaterina2.jpg Trivia *She lost most of her Russian accent pretty quickly, but since they mostly spoke Russian at home it lingered a tiny bit. The Russian in her accent can still be heard a little if you listen carefully. And it comes back clearly when she speaks Russian. *She doesn't let anyone but her mothers call her Katya. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Rabbitty Category:Russian Category:American Category:Blond(e) Hair Category:Children of Aquilon Category:Green Eyes Category:Age 15 Category:Demigod Category:Adopted Category:Fifth Cohort Category:December Birthday Category:Spearer Category:Dyslexic